Ultimate
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Dick realises that Wally's the ultimate friend, lover, person. Does Wally realise the same? KF/Rob


I got bored and my school work will finish itself, MOTHER!

Re-watched Freaky Friday for some reason, and was drawn to the song "_Ultimate_"; and y'all know any song I'm drawn to I must write a fic for it~ (_Kissin' U _and _For Good, If I Never Knew You _)

Note: Slash~

Disclaimer: I does not own. I does not possess any grammatical sense either~

Ultimate

"Wally?" Dick asked nervously

"Yeah?" Dick turned to look at Wally, while Wally was intent on staring at the gigantic television screen in front of them.

"I'm gay," Dick whispered quietly, as if he was certain Wally was the one with super-hearing.

"Good for you! Pass the popcorn," Wally said impatiently, snapping his fingers, his eyes still hadn't deterred from the television screen.

"...that's it? You don't care that your best **_GUY_** friend is gay?" Dick asked slowly, giving Wally the popcorn bowl.

"I don't care. And I mean that in the sweetest way possible. Now shut up, the movie's starting," Wally said quickly, shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth.

"You're the best, Wally," Robin thought,

"Robin, can you get me more popcorn?" Wally asked through his mouthful of popcorn, shoving the empty bowl at Dick. Robin retracted his last thought and begrudgingly got up to get more popcorn for the black hole he called his best friend.

* * *

><p>When Robin hadn't shown up at Mount Justice in a while, Wally got scared. He knew that Dick was having troubles with his recent boyfriend, but he had never left no trace of himself. Wally decided to investigate.<p>

"Batman!" Wally shouted waving frantically at the dark knight.

"Kid Flash," Batman replied curtly not bothering to look up from the computer screen he currently sat in front of.

"Where's Robin?"

"He is currently indisposed."

"Is he okay! What happened!" Wally asked, waving his arms even more frantically and crazily, as if he were trying to make himself look big in front of a puma.

"He had a spat."

"With...?" Wally egged Batman on.

"I do not think that I am obligated to tell you."

"It's Robin! If I can help, let me!" Wally said, he finally had enough, and pushed Batman's chair back enough so that he could stare into Batman's cowl slits. He coughed and released his grip on Batman's chair, "I'm sorry."

Batman chuckled, "well. I never would've thought that you would have the guts to tear me from my work."

Wally flushed at the compliment, "Anything for Robin. He's my best friend."

Batman sighed and rubbed his temples, "He has told you his name and identity, yes?"

Wally nodded slowly.

"He is at home," Bruce said slowly, "_Wayne Manor_," he whispered.

Wally was out of sight, but his words lingered, "Gotcha!"

* * *

><p>Wally knocked several times on the large oak doors.<p>

"We do not buy girl scout cookies," Dick's saddened voice came through the intercom.

"Dick! It's me, Wally!" Wally screamed.

Dick sniffled, "Wally? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you hadn't shown up in a while, nor have you texted me or something, so I thought something must be up! Let me in, it's cold!"

The large oak doors swung open, "Master Wallace, I presume? Master Dick is currently in his room: second floor, first door on the second right after five doors from the straight path."

Wally, however wasn't paying attention and was already running before Alfred got to 'Master'.

Several doors flew open before Wally reached Robin's room, "Dick! Are you alright?" Wally saw a huddled form in the corner of Dick's four-poster bed.

Dick hiccoughed, "I'm fine," he said quickly and irritably, it appeared that his arms swiped at his face.

"You don't seem fine..." Wally said cautiously, stepping a bit closer to the large four-poster bed.

"I'm fine," Dick said tersely, enunciating every syllable, still glaring to the shadowy wall.

"Then why won't you turn to see me? C'mon you even said I had a pretty face~" Wally said playfully.

Dick felt the bed dip as Wally moved onto it. "He cheated on me," Dick whispered to the wall.

"Okay, whose ass am I kicking?" Wally asked defiantly. Dick chuckled quietly and finally turned around, his eyes were red and swollen, tears stained his face.

Dick launched himself into Wally's arms, throwing his arms around Wally's neck, and burying his face into his chest, "stay with me?" Wally smiled at Dick, his heart rate spiked and he prayed Wally wouldn't notice.

"Of course. And then I can go kick this sorry loser's ass, right?" Wally patted Dick's soft hair.

Dick sniffled, "he doesn't deserve that."

"What! How can you say that! He cheated on you!" Wally shouted angrily, Dick grip around Wally's neck tightened.

"He's human. He made a mistake."

"You're right. He made a mistake crossing me, tell me his name and a place, preferably a dark alley."

"No. Wally, please don't," Dick said, speaking to Wally's chest.

"How can you defend him? He doesn't deserve that! He doesn't deserve _you_," Wally said, stroking Dick's hair.

"If I'm stupid enough to date him, maybe he does."

"You're not stupid. Don't ever think that!"

"I am for thinking he'd stick with me forever," Dick whispered, and he began crying into Wally's shirt.

Wally wrapped his arms tighter around Dick, "he doesn't deserve you. And you don't need him."

"Thanks Wally, you're the ultimate friend."

* * *

><p>Every now and again Robin would disappear, sometimes for days, others for weeks at a time. Every time the reason for Robin's disappearance was that he had broken up with another one of his clueless "boyfriends"; Wally was almost fed up with how fast Robin moves, and how long it took for him to comfort Dick after each break-up.<p>

"Dude, you need to stop! Take a break from dating. It's good for you, good for _all_ of us," the now 17-year-old Wally scolded the 15, almost 16-year-old Richard.

"You're only saying that because no one wants to date you," Dick said playfully.

"At least the people who do aren't assholes."

"Being gay, my options on who to date is severely limited. It's not my fault that no one who's gay in Gotham is a good person."

"Like _anyone_ in Gotham is a good person."

"Excuse me! I'm right here."

"You're from that moving circus, you don't count," Wally said, he took Dick's hand, a shiver ran down Dick's spine, but he did his best to conceal it from Wally, "I am serious. Right now, you're having more break-ups than dates, _stop_." Dick forced himself to look into Wally's emerald eyes, they were full of concern, and something else that Dick couldn't place.

"But it's so much fun!" Dick said, taking a swig from his glass of water.

"I don't think putting your heart back together every other week is fun," Wally said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I do! There's just such a rush when you realise your feelings! And when you act on them, and they say 'yes!' I love it." Wally stared at him, unimpressed and displeased. Dick felt Wally's eyes on him, he felt like they were looking into his soul.

"So, you're in love with being in love, not these 'people'." Dick could hear the venom when Wally said 'people'.

"I suppose..." Wally slammed a hand to the table and stood up. Dick looked at his best friend, frightened, "W-Wally?"

"Then don't expect me to put your heart back together anymore." Dick could swear he saw a tear in Wally's eyes before he ran out.

Alright, he's through with clueless guys, and this is why: he found someone willing to keep him around, "You're the ultimate Wally."

* * *

><p>Dick knocked on Wally's door, "Wally?" Dick asked timidly.<p>

"What?" Even though it was one word, Dick could tell that Wally was sobbing his eyes out.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Wally. I know you like me."

"No."

"...Care to extrapolate?"

"I don't want to be one of your two-week flings."

"You don't get it, do you?

"You're always the one I was after. You've put my heart together after I lost my parents, and you never had to again. I've wasted time with a bunch of clueless guys, but that's because I thought that you weren't...like me." Wally's door opened a crack, the sight caused Dick to want to hug Wally to death; his eyes were red and puffy, his face tear-stricken, dark purple bags were under his eyes, his eyes themselves seemed more dull than usual.

"What are you talking about?"

Dick looked at his feet, "I've been waiting nearly all my life, for someone as amazing and ultimate as you, Wally. And I've seen the way your heart beats when you hold me close. The way you get sad when I tell you I've got a date."

Wally blushed and wiped his eyes, "You're not exactly subtle with your emotions either. Your heart beats quicker when we're close too. You shiver when I grab your hand in mine."

"Since when were you the detective?" Dick asked, inching closer to Wally

Wally inched closer to Dick, "Since I've got someone who caused me to notice every detail about them."

* * *

><p>"You know Wally, I think you're ultimate," Dick said. Wally and Dick were currently resting on Dick's bed, Wally laid against a few propped up pillows, Richard's head on Wally's chest, Wally's arm around Dick, their legs tangled together.<p>

"Me?"

"Yeah, I mean we have our ups and downs, we fight. But I know that we can just get back together and cuddle. That's something I've never shared before." Wally patted Dick's hair

"I don't know why, I still think you can do better than me," Wally murmured

"Wally! Don't you go insecure on me. Don't even try to tell me your not the guy." Dick playfully slapped Wally's chest, placing his head onto Wally's shoulder. Wally turned his head and their lips touched, sending shivers down both their spines; as if their relationship were new, as if they were still testing the waters.

"What about you? I'm not allowed to be insecure, but you are?" Wally asked playfully, tangling his fingers into Dick's black hair.

"Yes, that's exactly how it is. I have a problem and get to go crying to you and you say,"

"Whose ass am I kicking this time," he finished for him and they laughed.

Dick crawled on top of Wally, straddling his waist, "you really are the ultimate. Ultimate person. Ultimate friend. Ultimate lover. Ultimate _you_," Dick whispered huskily into Wally's ear.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it~<p>

I know I should be working on 'Doctor Fake' but I got inspiration, and I haven't uploaded a new story since 'Doctor Fake', more than two weeks ago.

Sorry if it seemed rushed at the end =(

Review if you like, and perhaps, read and review my other fics? It would greatly motivate me to get a move on with my writing~ =D


End file.
